Give me your heart
by sasunaru's anatomy
Summary: hi, I'm new comer, this is my first fanfic. Inilah jawaban akhir dari sebuah penyesalan... warning: rate M/angst/rape/Yaoi/lemon...don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, suasana yang tenang dan damai tiba-tiba menjadi ramai oleh pertengkaran seorang cowok berambut hitam berdiri kaya buntut ayam dan yang satu lagi cowok pirang girly memecahkan keheningan itu

i, I'm new comer in Naruto fanfict… huhu akhirnya bikin account juga dan ini adalah my 1st fanfic… mudah-mudahan gak mengecewakan… ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna jadi plizzz banget buat para reader yang baik… diminta review, saran, and kritiknya… hem… jujur saya gak suka flame tapi kalo mau nge-flame juga boleh kok…

**WARNING** : Fanfict ini rate M, Rape, Angst, YAOI and LEMON… pairing absolutely : Sasunaru (I love Sasunaru) berani sekali ya, Saya huhu, if u don't like , don't read… jangan menyalahkan saya ya coz saya hanya orang biasa yang penuh dosa dan khilaf…

I hope you will enjoy this story…!

**Disclaimer** : Sampai kapanpun Naruto bukan punya saya ( TT) Mau sembah sujud ke Masashi Kishimoto juga kagak bakalan dikasih.

MGBC's Production :

**Give me your heart**

Pagi hari yang cerah di kediaman keluarga Uchiha, suasana yang tenang dan damai tiba-tiba menjadi ramai oleh pertengkaran seorang cowok berambut hitam berdiri seperti buntut ayam dan yang satu lagi cowok pirang girly yang memecahkan keheningan rumah yang mewah itu.

"Hei, Dobe… bawa tasku ke bawah!"

"Jangan panggil aku Dobe, Teme! Aku bukan pembantumu tau! Memangnya kamu gak punya tangan ya, Teme?"

"Kamu itu disini tinggal gak gratis, Dobe!"

"Teme… siapa bilang aku tinggal disini gratis, hah! Kalo gak menghormati paman dan bibi sudah ku bunuh kau, TEME!"

"Hn… memangnya Dobe bisa membunuh Sasuke yang kau cintai ini, HAH?!"

"KAU… orang yang paling menyebalkan TEME!"

XxxX

Diruang makan, semua keluarga Uchiha berkumpul, yaitu sebagai kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku dan Ibu rumah tangga, Uchiha Mikoto. Kemudian ada Uchiha Itachi, anak tertua dalam keluarga Uchiha berumur 20 tahun dan anak kedua dalam keluarga Uchiha berumur 18 tahun yaitu Uchiha Sasuke … dan yang terakhir, Uzumaki Naruto adalah anak adopsi keluarga Uchiha berumur 17 tahun. Ia tetap memakai nama keluarga aslinya.

Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang paling terhormat di Konoha. Mereka memiliki perusahaan terbesar ke tiga setelah keluarga Hokage dan keluarga Hyuuga. Pada saat 17 tahun yang lalu, keluarga Uchiha memiliki hubungan persahabatan dengan keluarga Uzumaki yang pada saat itu merupakan keluarga terkaya no. 4 setelah Keluarga Uchiha. Namun, keluarga Uzumaki mengalami musibah, yaitu 16 tahun yang lalu terjadi perampokkan besar dikediaman mereka. Sehingga menyebabkan Uzumaki Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina meninggal akibat melindungi anak mereka yaitu Uzumaki Naruto. Sebelumnya Kushina pernah meminta kepada Mikoto untuk melindungi, menjaga dan merawat Naruto karena hanya keluarga Uchiha lah orang kepercayaan mereka.

Mikoto dan Fugaku menganggap Naruto sebagai anak mereka sendiri. Mereka sama sekali tidak membeda-bedakan antara Naruto dengan kedua anaknya. Mikoto malah sangat memanjakan Naruto, sebenarnya sejak masih dalam kandungan, Mikoto dan Kushina ingin sekali menjodohkan anak mereka. Sayang, Kushina melahirkan bayi laki-laki, yaitu Naruto. Jadi pupuslah harapan mereka. Tapi ada sebuah keajaiban, pada saat Naruto dilahirkan dan diperiksa oleh Tsunade, dokter no.1 Konoha yang termasuk keluarga Hokage memberitahukan kalau Naruto memang seorang laki-laki namun bisa melahirkan karena didalam tubuhnya terdapat 2 organ reproduksi yaitu reproduksi laki-laki dan wanita. Yah… bisa dibilang fleksibel tapi yang lebih dominan adalah organ reproduksi pria tentunya… apabila ada sperma yang masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto kemungkinan 5 persen akan dibuahi dan Naruto bisa hamil seperti wanita pada umumnya. Tapi masalah ini sengaja ditutupi oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku serta Tsunade agar tidak menimbulkan kontroversi.

Ya… bisa dibilang harapan itu masih bisa terwujud walaupun presentasenya kecil. Sejak kecil, Mikoto berusaha menjodohkan Naruto dan Sasuke agar mereka timbul rasa-rasa cinta. Tapi Sasuke malah bersikap dingin dan tidak peduli kepada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sejak awal memang menyukai Sasuke. Naruto juga berusaha untuk menjadi seorang yang dicintai oleh Sasuke namun itu sangat tidak mudah. Malahan Sasuke mengganggap Naruto itu seperti pembantu padahal sebenarnya Naruto melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah untuk bisa menjadi istri yang baik buat Sasuke… hehehe… salah, Suami yang baik untuk Sasuke.

"Ayah, ibu… aku pergi dulu…" Kata Sasuke.

"Iya…" Jawab Fugaku dan Mikoto bersamaan, lalu disusul oleh Itachi yang akan pergi kuliah dan Fugaku yang akan pergi kerja, kemudian baru Naruto.

"Bibi… Naruto pamit dulu ya pergi ke sekolah…"

"Iya… Naruto… tunggu sebentar… tolong berikan bekal ini ke Sasuke ya.. terus ini bekal mu… hati-hati ya!"

"Iya, Bi… makasih ya bekalnya pasti ku makan… bekal untuk Sasuke juga akan ku antarkan."

Naruto pun keluar rumah dan bergegas menuju stasiun kereta yang tidak jauh dari rumah kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya ini sudah agak terlambat, pasti kereta akan penuh, ramai dan sesak. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja pergi ke sekolah bersama Sasuke yang memakai mobil pribadinya tetapi karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak rela memberi tumpangan, yah apa boleh buat, naik kereta sajalah. Jadi, Naruto harus naik kereta deh tiap pagi padahal sekolahnya elit banget lho hampir semua muridnya bawa mobil dan motor… jarang banget ada yang naik bus ataupun kereta seperti Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya bisa membeli mobil dengan peninggalan harta dari orang tuanya. Namun ia pikir lebih baik dipakai untuk membiayai sekolahnya sampai tinggi dan hingga ia sukses agar bisa membalas kebaikan keluarga Uchiha yang selama ini merawatnya.

Naruto akhirnya sampai juga di stasiun dan langsung membeli karcis kemudian naik ke kereta yang sudah penuh dan sesak. Perjalanan dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha sampai ke sekolah menggunakan kereta kurang lebih 15 menit. Naruto berusaha untuk bertahan agar tidak terjatuh dan mencoba untuk menjaga napasnya supaya tidak kehabisan napas karena sesak. Setelah 15 menit, akhirnya ia bisa keluar juga dari kereta yang sumpek itu dan berlari ke arah sekolahnya yang lumayan dekat dari stasiun sambil melihat jam ditangannya. 5 menit lagi pintu gerbang sekolah akan ditutup dan bel masuk pun akan berdentang.

Ia berusaha berlari dan selamat sampai di sekolah. Belum cukup melewati gerbang sekolah, ia harus segera masuk ke kelas. Untung sekali ia datang bertepatan dengan bunyi bel berdentang. Dengan langkah gontainya, ia berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan berusaha untuk menyelaraskan napasnya kembali. Keringatnya bercucuran. 'Lumayanlah, olahraga' pikir Naruto. Ya, olahraga. Olahraga yang menjadi rutinitasnya setiap pagi. Dengan kata lain, setiap hari ia terlambat.

XxxX

Kiba dan Garaa adalah sahabat Naruto yang paling sejati dalam keadaan susah maupun senang mereka ada buat Naruto. Mereka juga tau semua tentang masa lalu Naruto yang pedih dan juga rasa cinta Naruto kepada Sasuke yang menurut mereka sangat berlebihan. Naruto memang sering sekali menjadi bahan lelucon Sasuke, dan pasti menurut orang waras yang melihat kejadian itu, beranggapan bahwa Sasuke sangat kejam dan menyebalkan. Naruto memang mencintai Sasuke, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau itu membuat sahabatnya terluka melihat Naruto yang terlalu mudah memaafkan kelakuan Sasuke yang kasar kepadanya dan mempermalukannya didepan orang. Naruto dan Sasuke memang sering bertengkar namun Naruto yang selalu mengalah. Kiba dan Garaa ingin sekali menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke dan menyadarkannya kalo Sasuke tidak pernah mencintainya, Sasuke hanya bisa menyakitinya.

"Naruto, hari ini kau keliatannya sangat capek…" kata Garaa.

"Hew… seperti biasa aku lari…" jawab Naruto ngos-ngosan.

"APA? Kau lari dari rumah sampai sekolah?" Tanya Kiba kaget.

"Duh, lebai banget sih…Siapa yang bilang lari dari rumah sampai sekolah? Aku hanya bilang lari tepatnya dari stasiun sampai sekolah… untung masih keburu… fiuh…" jawab Naruto sambil menghela napas.

"Ohh…"

Kakashi-Sensei masuk kedalam kelas, perbincangan mereka berakhir dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Selama pelajaran Naruto berusaha untuk konsentrasi tapi jantungnya agak morat-marit nih… belum bisa terkendali seperti biasanya. Keringatnya pun keluar. Kakashi Sensei dari tadi memperhatikan Naruto dan bertanya kepadanya.

"Hei, Naruto… apa kau sakit? Mukamu terlihat pucat. Kalau kau sakit, kau boleh ke ruang UKS sekarang." Spontan semuanya melihat kearah Naruto yang memang terlihat pucat.

Tapi Naruto bilang, " Gak apa-apa kok, Sensei." Kakashi pun melanjutkan pelajaran. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, ia pun kembali normal.

Saat istirahat tiba, Naruto mengambil bekal Sasuke dan mengantarkannya ke kelas Sasuke yang ada disebelah kelasnya dengan wajah yang amat riang. Garaa dan Kiba pergi ke kantin untuk beli makanan. Naruto mencari-cari Sasuke, disitu ia melihat Sasuke sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura, gadis yang paling cantik (wueeekkkzzz… maaf bagi fans Sakura, saya tidak suka Sakura namun dengan menahan ego saya… saya akan membuat Sakura sangat manis tapi tetep nyebelinnnn…). Naruto pun agak sedikit jealous… tapi apa mau dikata Sasuke memang pantas kok sama Sakura. Sakura melihat kearah pintu kelas dan disitu sudah bertengger Naruto yang membawa bekal. Sakura tau kalo Naruto itu salah satu fans cowoknya Sasuke jadi bekal itu pasti buat Sasuke jadi ia mencoba untuk bermesraan dengan Sasuke agar Naruto membatalkan niatnya untuk memberikan Sasuke bekal.

"Sasuke-kun, hari ini kamu ada acara gak? aku ingin memperkenalkan mu dengan orang tuaku jadi maukan setelah pulang sekolah kau main kerumah ku? Mau ya Sasuke-kun? Please…" tanya Sakura dengan puppy-eyesnya dan tidak lupa memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang artinya setuju.

"Oh, terimakasih ya… Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura gembira dan lalu mencium pipi Sasuke.

Naruto yang melihat adegan itu sangat cemburu, marah, kesal dan juga sedih. Ia pun masuk tanpa permisi dan meletakkan kotak bekal didepan meja Sasuke dengan kerasnya sehingga membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kaget. Untuk Sasuke ekspresi kagetnya datar…

"Hei, Kau ini siapa sih? Gak usah gitu dong ngasihnya?" Tanya Sakura marah.

"Dobe… sedang apa kau dikelasku, HAH?" Tanya Sasuke yang keliatan marah dan memasang tatapan yang mematikan sehingga Naruto menunduk.

"Itu bekalmu dari bibi!" jawab Naruto singkat dan berjalan keluar kelas Sasuke. Sebelum sampai ke pintu Naruto mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Siapa orang itu, Sasuke-kun? Kau kenal dengan dia?" tanya Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya gara-gara kaget. Sasuke pun tanpa ekspresi menjawab, "Dobe itu pembantuku."

Saat mendengar hal itu Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, ia pun berbalik dan menuju tempat duduk Sasuke dan memukul meja ditempat Sasuke dan Sakura berada.

"HEI… TEME! Aku bukan pembantu mu dan JANGAN PERNAH memanggilku DOBE… AKU MEMBENCI MU…" Teriak Naruto penuh kemarahan dan bergegas keluar. Sasuke belum pernah melihat Naruto semarah itu kepadanya biasanya dirumah, jikalu ia marah, terakhirnya ia pasti selalu bilang 'AKU MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE!'. Tapi belum sekali pun ia pernah bilang benci kepada Sasuke. Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang merah padam dan terlihat seperti akan menangis. Tentu saja Naruto menahan dengan menggunakan berbagai jurus agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"APA-apaan sih, cowok itu memanggilmu Teme…? Kau gak apa-apakan, Sasuke-kun? Hem… jangan-jangan dia itu salah satu fans cowok kamu, ya? Udah gak usah dipikirin nanti dia juga bakal mendapatkan ganjaran yang setimpal kok…" kata Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa kau bisa diam sebentar! Kau itu wanita yang paling cerewet yang pernah ku kenal! Bisa menyingkir dari tempat dudukku?! Kau mengganggu!" Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan yang amat sangat dingin.

Sakura pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi ketempat duduk. Sasuke mulai membuka bekal dari ibunya itu dan memakannya. Bekal itu udah hancur gara-gara tadi Naruto menaruhnya sangat kencang diatas meja. Ia sama sekali gak menghiraukan teman-temannya yang ribut dikelas. Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin menghampiri Sasuke… dan mulai mengobrol… mereka adalah sahabat Sasuke ya dari keluarga kaya semuanya… mereka berempat sering hang out bareng ke berbagai bar-bar yang terkenal atau juga ke diskotik. Sasuke kadang-kadang ikut tapi dia termaksud anak baik jarang pergi ketempat seperti itu ya… satu dua kali boleh kan?

"Sasuke, kau terlihat murung… ada apa Uchiha yang satu ini?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Entahlah, hei, Sasuke… kau kenapa?" tanya Karin.

"Hn… kalian ini berisik gak liat apa orang lagi makan." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke, kau taukan si Dobe itu?"tanya Suigetsu.

"Jangan panggil Dobe! Karena hanya aku aja yang boleh manggil pembantuku dengan sebutan DOBE!" Jawab Sasuke marah.

"Iya…iya siapa nama pembantumu itu? Nar…Nar… Nar.. apa?" Tanya Suigetsu.

"Naruto." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Iya… Naruto… gimana kalo kita ngerjain dia? Kita kan butuh mainan baru, bukan begitu, Sasuke?" usul Karin.

"Memang kalian mau ngerjain dia kaya gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hem, gimana kalo dia kita jadiin bahan lelucon satu sekolah dengan cara mempermalukan dia… kamu memaki dia didepan umum gimana? Keren bangetkan ide ku…" jawab Karin.

"Hn… boleh juga… kapan?"

"Ya…sekaranglah… katanya satu jam ini gak ada sensei mereka rapat dan kita bisa bebas ngerjain dia… itu cukup banget, satu jam lagi…"

XxxX

Naruto kembali ke kelasnya, ia mencoba untuk menahan airmatanya. Ia memakan bekalnya namun rasanya ia sama sekali tidak lapar. Untung ada Gaara dan Kiba disampingnya. Gaara dan Kiba mengajak Naruto ke kelasnya Hinata dan Neji. Mereka adalah teman-teman yang baik. Hinata adalah pacarnya Kiba sedangkan Neji adalah pacarnya Gaara. Walaupun begitu Naruto disini gak akan jadi kambing conge. Mereka mengobrol di kantin dan pas di kantin, Sasuke dan teman-temannya datang kemeja Naruto dan pada saat itu Naruto sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Naruto gak sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruknya ke baju Sasuke.

"Ah, Gomenasai…gomen…gomen…"kata Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hei, kau ini gak punya mata ya lihat baju Sasuke jadi kotor!" teriak Suigetsu.

"Heh, Sasuke… maaf…"kata Naruto sekali lagi.

"Dobe, kau sedang melihat apa? Kau ini menyebalkan! Seumur hidup ku kau terus saja mengganggu ketenangan ku!"

"Teme, aku gak sengaja tau… lagi pula ngapain kamu dekat-dekat meja aku, HAH?"

"Dobe… kau! Kau yang bersalah…! Kenapa kau tidak ikut enyah dengan keluargamu, hah? Dobe… kau merasa senang di atas rasa kesal orang lain… kau ini benar-benar orang yang paling menyedihkan diseluruh dunia…! Pantas orang tuamu meninggalkan mu! Kau pantas untuk ditinggalkan karena kau orang yang paling menyusahkan… Orang tuaku memungutmu cuma karena kasihan kepadamu! Mulai saat ini jangan pernah menampakkan mukamu didepanku dan ingat satu hal jangan pernah berbicara dengan ku lagi karena suaramu memecahkan gendang telingaku, MENGERTI KAU DOBE!! Dan satu hal lagi seumur hidupku aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu… jangan terlalu berharap, aku masih normal bukan gay sepertimu!" Bentak Sasuke penuh kemarahan dengan gaya cool nya yang sedingin kutub utara.

Seketika tubuh Naruto membeku mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang barusan… ia jadi berpikir bahwa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke tadi memang adalah dirinya yang telah lama ia sadari namun ia mencoba untuk menutupinya dengan menjadi orang yang selalu ceria, gembira dan cerewet…

'ternyata aku seperti itu, ya…' pikir Naruto. Sasuke pun pergi keluar kantin menuju toilet… bajunya jadi kotor dan lepek. 'Semua ini gara-gara, DOBE!'. Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Karin mengikuti Sasuke ke Toilet.

"WAW… wonderful… Sasuke… kau sukses besar mempermalukannya didepan semua orang… tapi apa itu gak kelewatan Sasuke? Kau membawa-bawa orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal…" Kata Karin

"Menurutku ini bukan sekedar mempermalukannya tapi ini curahan hatimu ya Sasuke…? tadi kulihat ekspresi wajahnya Naruto sangat terluka… ini bukan main-main lagi, Karin! Sasuke, kau harus minta maaf kepadanya…" Tambah Suigetsu.

"Iya… aku setuju dengan Suigetsu… kau harus minta maaf kepadanya kalo merasa gengsi, bisa minta maaf dirumah kan." Saran juugo.

"Sudah diam saja! Ini usul kalian bukan? Aku tidak akan pernah menarik lagi ucapanku… aku mau pulang…bilangin aku izin!"

XxxX

Sejak kejadian itu Naruto sama sekali tidak berbicara bahkan menampakkan wajahnya didepan Sasuke. Dirumah ia hanya keluar untuk membantu Mikoto di dapur menyiapkan makanan setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar. Naruto juga meminta Mikoto untuk tidak memaksanya makan dimeja makan bersama dengan yang lain dengan alasan mau ada balajar karena ada test dikelas. Mikoto pun mengizinkannya. Hari-hari Sasuke benar-benar damai dan tentram di rumah maupun di sekolah karena Naruto tidak berlalu lalang. Setiap Ibunya menitipkan bekal kepada Naruto selalu orang lain yang mengantarkannya. Naruto merasa Sasuke tidak ingin melihatnya. Naruto bisa bersikap seperti biasa didepan teman-temannya. Ia bilang tidak terpengaruh oleh ucapan Sasuke waktu itu kepada teman-temannya. Sebenarnya, Naruto sangat terluka. Setiap pulang ke rumah, ia selalu saja berlari ke kamar dan mengunci diri. Mikoto tadinya khawatir tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur. Ia juga merasa aneh. Biasanya Sasuke dan Naruto selalu bertengkar hingga sulit dipisahkan, membuat rumah ini menjadi ramai dan gaduh, namun sejak hari itu rumah ini menjadi sepi, sunyi… Seperti ada yang hilang.

Naruto selalu menangis dikamarnya dan terus menangis mengingat semua perkataan Sasuke. Semua itu benar… sebagai penghibur dukanya, ia menuangkan kesedihannya dalam buku diary yang selalu ia tulis sejak umur 6 tahun.

xXx

Dear, diary…

--Naruto--,5 April

Kutulis di kertas mu ini bagaimana hancurnya hatiku… ketika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Bagai beribu tamparan diwajahku dan bagai beribu kunai yang menusuk hatiku… perkataannya benar-benar menyakitkan hatiku…

"Dobe… kau! Kau yang bersalah…! Kenapa kau tidak ikut enyah dengan keluargamu, hah? Dobe… kau merasa senang di atas rasa kesal orang lain… kau ini benar-benar orang yang paling menyedihkan diseluruh dunia…! Pantas orang tuamu meninggalkan mu! Kau pantas untuk ditinggalkan karena kau orang yang paling menyusahkan… Orang tuaku memungutmu cuma karena kasihan kepadamu! Mulai saat ini jangan pernah menampakkan mukamu didepanku dan ingat satu hal jangan pernah berbicara dengan ku lagi karena suaramu memecahkan gendang telingaku, MENGERTI KAU DOBE!! Dan satu hal lagi seumur hidupku aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu… jangan terlalu berharap, aku masih normal bukan gay sepertimu!"

Sasuke mengatakan hal itu… tidak sepatah katapun yang luput dari ingatanku… sebegitu bencinya dia kepadaku, Diary… aku tau aku memang orang yang paling menyedihkan, menyusahkan, dibenci, dikucilkan… aku memang orang yang paling mendapatkan semua itu… tapi aku harus bagaimana diary…?

Aku gak punya siapa-siapa? Bila aku matipun tidak akan ada yang bersedih berlama-lama… aku orang yang tidak pantas untuk ditangisi… aku ingin pergi dari kehidupan ku… kenapa sulit menghapus rasa yang menyebabkan sakit yang dalam seperti ini? Aku mencintainya… aku mencintainya… diary… walaupun dia menganggapku sampah sekalipun, aku tetap mencintainya… aku makhluk yang paling tidak tau diri… aku masih mengharapkannya…

Dear, diary…

--Naruto--, 6 April

Hari ini masih sama dengan yang kemarin… aku masih belum bisa melupakan perkataannya. Dia benar aku orang yang paling menyedihkan didunia. Aku gak punya siapa-siapa sekarang. Aku ingin pergi selamanya bertemu sama mama dan papa. Hidupku pasti disana sangat tenang dan bahagia karena ada mereka. Kenapa semua perkataannya itu benar ya? Seharusnya aku ikut sama mama dan papa jadi gak nyusahin paman, bibi, Itachi-niisan dan juga Sasuke… aku mencintainya tapi aku udah capek, lelah… sakit banget rasanya hati ini… aku udah gak sanggup lagi untuk hidup… untuk apa aku hidup?

Aku gak punya impian lagi, aku gak punya alasan untuk hidup lagi. seumur hidup mengharapkan cintanya tapi sepertinya gak mungkin lagi… dia tidak mencintaiku sama sekali… malahan dia membenciku. Aku gak mau dia berhenti memanggilku DOBE… walaupun aku kesal… aku rindu suaranya, aku rindu melihat wajahnya… tapi dia sudah gak mau melihat wajahku lagi… dia udah membenciku… aku berusaha untuk menghindar darinya… dan sekarang berhasil… belum pernah sekali pun aku melihat wajah dinginnya tapi sayup-sayup aku mendengar suaranya… aku sangat suka suaranya… aku gak tau harus gimana lagi, Diary…

Aku menyerah, aku capek, aku ingin dia bahagia selamanya… jika ini buat dia bahagia… aku juga bahagia… SEMANGAT NARUTO!! Kamu pasti bisa!! Keep smile.

xXx

Naruto hatinya benar-benar sudah hancur, di sekolah ia selalu bersikap seperti biasa tapi Gaara dan Kiba tau kalau semua itu palsu. Gaara dan Kiba berusaha menyembuhkan luka hati temannya itu. Tapi sudah terlambat… Naruto sudah menutup dirinya. Siang itu, Naruto berjalan ke belakang sekolah. Disana ada sebuah taman sakura yang indah dan jarang sekali siswa yang datang ketempat itu. Saat ia sampai tempat itu, entah kenapa hatinya melumer dan airmata keluar dan membasahi pipinya. Disana sebenarnya ada Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura. Sepertinya mereka sedang berpacaran… (mungkin!) saat Sakura mencoba untuk berciuman dengan Sasuke, tiba-tiba dia melihat Naruto sedang melihat kearah pohon sakura… ia menangis dan airmatanya memantulkan cahaya sinar matahari. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka sampai ia melihat kesamping. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke sedang melihatnya dan Sakura mencoba untuk mencium Sasuke.

Naruto langsung membungkukkan badannya (tanda kalau dia minta maaf telah mengganggu mereka) dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Entah mengapa Sasuke sangat merindukan sosok cowok pirang itu wajahnya, senyumannya, suaranya, tertawanya, marahnya… kenapa ini? Sudah 3 minggu sejak kejadian itu ia belum melihat Naruto. Saat melihatnya tadi, ia baru sadar apa yang selama ini rasanya hilang.

Naruto berlari keruang UKS yang memang selalu sepi karena letaknya paling pojok di sekolahan. Naruto menangis sekencang-kencangnya… tidak ada yang mendengar tangisannya. Ia larut dalam kesedihannya.

XxxX

Hari ini Mikoto dan Fugaku pergi keluar untuk menghadiri pesta dan kemungkinan besok pagi baru pulang sedangkan Itachi pergi ke Suna untuk bertemu tunangannya Temari. Sedangkan Sasuke pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya, biasanya Sasuke kalau pergi sama temannya gak pernah pulang. Entah kenapa hari itu merupakan hari kebebasannya Naruto… bisa menikmati rumah yang besar ini tanpa takut berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Ia bisa memasak ramen dengan nyaman dan bisa nonton TV diruang tamu. Setelah melakukan semua itu Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur tapi ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Duh… siapa sich malam-malam gini yang datang…? Iya tunggu sebentar…" kata Naruto… lalu ia turun dan berjalan menuju pintu kemudian membukanya. Sungguh terkejutnya, itu Sasuke, ia pulang dalam kondisi mabuk. Sasuke pun berjalan gontai, Naruto membopongnya ke kamar namun sebelumnya mengunci pintu. Mulut Sasuke bener-bener bau alkohol dan sepertinya ia mabuk berat… Naruto berpikir, 'hebat banget nih anak bisa pulang selamat dalam keadaan mabuk.'

**WARNING : LEMON SCENE**

Naruto membantu Sasuke ke kamarnya, sesampainya dikamar, tangan Sasuke mengunci pintu kamarnya. Naruto merebahkannya di tempat tidur. Lalu pergi menuju pintu namun pintunya gak bisa dibuka. Tiba-tiba dari belakang Sasuke memeluk Naruto dan nafas hangat Sasuke yang berhembus tepat ditengkuknya Naruto membuat Naruto deg-deg-an plus panik. Naruto mencoba untuk memberontak dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang kuat. Sasuke menjilat kuping Naruto sehingga membuat tubuhnya menggeliat. Naruto sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara dan terus memberontak. Sasuke membawa Naruto ketempat tidur dan melucuti semua pakaian Naruto sambil memainkan puting susu Naruto dengan memelintirnya, menciumnya hingga mengencang. Diremas-remasnya puting susu naruto. Naruto berusaha menahan sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh kelakuan Sasuke itu. Ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang bisa meningkatkan birahi Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dan menangis. Ia sudah lelah memberontak karena cengkraman Sasuke yang begitu kuat.

"Dobe, lama tidak berjumpa… aku ingin kau memanggil nama ku mengapa kau tidak berbicara Naruto …? Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi…" Sasuke membisikkannya ditelinga Naruto. Naruto hanya menangis. Seluruh tubuhnya sudah dijelajahi oleh lidah Sasuke sehingga tubuhnya mengkilat oleh ludah Sasuke. Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto dengan ganasnya. Naruto tidak bisa menerima semua itu ia hanya menangis dan menangis. Ciuman itu akhirnya dibalas juga oleh Naruto. Lidah Sasuke masuk kedalam mulut Naruto… kurang lebih mereka bergulat dengan ciuman ganassssss itu 15 menit…

Kemudian setelah Cigan ( ciuman ganas )… sasuke melancarkan tindakan yang baru, ia menciumi tubuh Naruto dari dahi , turun keleher, turun lagi kedada dan tidak luput juga di sepasang putting Naruto yang merah tua… dan kemudian turun ke perut… dan sampailah ke penis Naruto. Sasuke menjilati dan menciumi penis Naruto dari kepala penis sampai batang penis… ia kecup sungguh penuh kasih sayang. Kemudian penis Naruto masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke, didalam mulut Sasuke, Penis Naruto disedot , diemut, dan dijilati… tidak lupa juga mulut Sasuke yang turun-naik berulang-ulang dan kecepatannya pun bertambah sehingga tubuh Naruto berguncang-guncang. Akhirnya Naruto pun mencapai klimaks… Sasuke menelan seluruh sperma yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Hem.. Dobe ternyata kau enak juga ya… ayolah, Dobe keluarkan suaramu yang indah itu… kalo kau belum mau mengeluarkan suara mu itu aku akan memasukkan adikku ini kedalam mu."

Naruto melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke yaitu penis Sasuke yang ukurannya, waw lebih besar dari punyanya. Tapi Naruto saat itu benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena ia sedang menikmati orgasmenya.

Dengan kasar akhirnya Sasuke mengambil lotion dan membalurnya ke jari-jari Sasuke yang panjang-panjang. Dengan perlahan ia membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Naruto, " Dobe, ini tidak akan sakit tapi nikmat… tunggu saja kau pasti akan memintanya… kau menikmatinya bukan, Naruto…" Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menangis.

Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuk kedalam lubang anusnya Naruto. satu persatu secara perlahan agar membuat lubang yang terlihat sempit itu sedikit lebar. Setelah semuanya masuk, ia berhenti dulu biar Naruto relaks dan saat tidak ada perlawanan ia memaju-mundurkan. Terlihat sekali Naruto sangat kesakitan, karena ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan airmatanya yang keluar derasnya.

"Ayolah, Naruto… keluaarkan lah suara seksi mu itu, aku ingin mendengarnya…"

Sasuke mencoba menggoda Naruto.

Setelah semua jari masuk dan lubang anus Naruto membesar dengan cepat Sasuke memasukkan penisnya yang besar itu kedalam lubang anus Naruto. ia mendiamkannya sebentar menunggu Naruto benar-benar relaks dan siap. Setelah ia kira cukup, Sasuke pun langsung menggoyangkan pinggulnya kemudian menarik keatas dan kebawah dengan kecepatan yang semakin lama semakin cepat… akhirnya Sasuke mendengar erangan Naruto…

" shhhhhh…mmm…ohh…st…st..st.. hiks…"

" Ayolah Naruto panggil nama ku…" kata Sasuke dengan suara yang seksi dan menggoda tanpa mengurangi kecepatan in-outnya ( u know what I mean… hehe nosebleed ,) .

" Shhh…St…stop… hentikan ini SASUKE…"

" Tidak akan… sampai aku mencapai klimaks dan mengeluarkan spermaku didalam rektummu, Naruto.." Kata Sasuke dengan mempercepat sodokkannya.

" AHHHH… Sas'ke…"

" NARUTOOOO………" teriak Sasuke.

Sasuke pun akhirnya mencapai klimaks yang bersamaan dengan Naruto pula. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan Sasukepun akhirnya terlelap sambil memeluk Naruto. Naruto menangis dan berusaha untuk bangun namun rasanya sakit. Naruto mengambil seluruh pakaiannya dan akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Dikamar ia menangis… Naruto merasa benar-benar kotor. Ia pun mandi berjam-jam untuk menghilangkan noda itu. Semua tanda yang dibuat oleh Sasuke ditubuh Naruto ingin dihapusnya. 'Hilang! Hilang!' batin Naruto, ia terus menggosok tanda- tanda itu agar hilang, tetapi tetap saja tanda- tanda itu tetap terlihat jelas dia terus mencoba menghilangkannya hingga kulitnya merah dan terasa perih. Setelah ganti pakaian, ia menangis… ia sedih, merasa kotor, terhina, marah namun disatu sisi di hatinya yang paling dalam ada rasa bahagia. 'Tapi, benarkah Sasuke melakukan itu karena dia mencintaiku?? Bolehkah aku merasa ia mencintaiku?? Apa dia melakukannya karena pengaruh alkohol saja?' Batin Naruto. Naruto tertidur dengan air mata mengalir terus menerus.

**END OF LEMON**

XxxX

Sejak kejadian pemerkosaan itu Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke sama sekali gak mengetahui tentang kejadian malam itu karena ia dikendalikan alkohol. Ia sama sekali gak merasakan apa-apa paginya. Suasana rumah hening sampai kedatangan orang tuanya. Naruto sama sekali belum keluar dari kamarnya dan kejadian itu hanya teringat oleh Naruto. mulai saat kejadian itu, Naruto kehilangan keceriaannya… ia jadi pemurung dan pendiam.

Dua bulan pun berlalu, saat itu Sekolah sedang mempersiapkan acara tahunan… disitu ada yang lainnya… hampir seluruh murid ikut andil… ada Sasuke dan juga Naruto tentunya. Tapi Naruto benar-benar menghindar dan untungnya ia tidak sekelompok dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sering pulang malam karena harus rapat mengenai dekorasi acara tahunan itu, ia benar-benar capek sehingga sampai rumah ia langsung tidur tanpa melepaskan seragamnya. Ia tidur sangat lelapnya, didalam tidurnya Sasuke sering bermimpi dan mimpinya itu adalah kenangannya bersama Naruto sejak kecil sampai besar…dan diakhir mimpinya ia melihat tubuh Naruto dipenuhi oleh luka dan darah. Ia merasakan Naruto tidak bernyawa dan bernapas. Sasuke pun bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian berlari ke kamar Naruto. Untung saja pintunya nggak dikunci. Sasuke langsung masuk ke kamarnya Naruto dan untung sekali Naruto masih ada ditempat tidurnya tanpa luka dan terlihat sangat lelap dan damai tidurnya. Sasuke gak bisa memungkiri kalau ia merindukan wajah itu… wajah yang imut, manis… ia pun langsung keluar kamar dan ia merasa menyesal dengan semua perkataannya. Ia merasa kehilangan… amat sangat kehilangan… Naruto, dobenya yang sangat ceria… dia telah menyakiti hati Naruto… Namun ego didalam dirinya yang sangat tinggi memusnahkan pikiran itu dan kembali tidur.

Saat ia bangun dari tidurnya ada sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru… tidak ada namanya… ia pun membuka bingkisan itu dan ternyata didalamnya ada syal berwarna biru… dan ada gambar tomat dipinggirnya… tomat adalah makanan yang paling Sasuke suka. Entah dari siapa bingkisan ini yang pasti ini untuk dirinya padahal dia sama sekali gak ulang tahun… dan ini bukan hari spesial untuk memberikan kado… tapi ia suka sekali dengan syal itu lembut dan hangat.

Ia pun segera mandi dan berpakaian… lalu turun kebawah, sebelum itu ia sempat berhenti didepan kamar Naruto dan memegang knok pintunya, sayang terkunci… itu berarti Naruto sudah pergi ke sekolah. Saat di ruang makan banyak sekali makanan enak.

"Wah, bu… makanannya banyak banget… mana mungkin kita ngabisin ini semua… oh, ya bu tau siapa yang menaruh bingkisan biru tua dikamarku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengambil susu dan kemudian meminumnya.

"Iya nih… semua yang masak Naruto lho… ibu bangun udah banyak gini makanannya… hemm… itu kado dari Naruto… ibu, ayah dapat juga. Kalo ibu dapat sweater warna ungu… bagus banget… kalo ayah dapat sarung tangan warna biru donker." Jawab Mikoto

"Aku juga dapat topi rajut warna hitam dan ada gambar awan merah… cocok sekali dengan genk ku yaitu Akatsuki… hahaha… Naruto, tau banget kesukaanku. Kalau kau dapat apa otouto?" Tambah Itachi dan kemudian menanyakan Sasuke apa yang diberikan Naruto kepadanya.

"Hn… dapat syal… tumben dia memberikan kita hadiah padahal ini bukan hari khusus kan?" jawab Sasuke dan kembali bertanya

"Gak aneh kok, Sasuke…Dia tadi bilang buat hadiah aja karena dia udah sukses buat rajutan ini… katanya banyak yang udah selesai… daripada ditumpuk dikamar ya Naruto kasih…Naruto sering memberikan ibu dan ayah bingkisan rajutan seperti ini kok… iya, kan yah?" jelas Mikoto

"Hn… malah udah lengkap…" Fugaku menanggapi dan menyeruput kopinya.

"Iya aku juga sering dibuatin rajutan sama Naruto… buat Temari juga…" Tambah Itachi.

"Oh… aku pergi dulu ya, Bu…"

Sasuke pun pergi ke sekolah menggunakan mobilnya. Sesampainya disekolah seluruh murid sudah berkumpul di aula untuk siap-siap… karena seminggu ini mereka tidak akan belajar tapi ya kerja nyiapin acara tahunan ini. Saat masuk ke dalam aula, Sasuke mencoba mencari Naruto tapi gak menemukannya kemudian Sakura datang dan biasa ngegelayutin Sasuke… saat asyik-asyiknya Sasuke dan Sakura mengobrol dari atas ada seseorang yang berteriak, "Awas… baloknya jatuh!".

Balok-balok itu tepat diatas Sasuke dan Sakura, dari arah samping Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan Sakura agar mereka terhindar dari balok itu dan sayangnya Naruto yang akhirnya tertimpa balok itu. Seluruh tubuhnya tertimpa balok…luka-luka dan darah pun banyak yang keluar. Sasuke syok dengan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, sama seperti mimpinya yang tadi malam. Sasuke langsung berlari menghampir Naruto dan menyingkirkan balok yang menimpa tubuh Naruto.

"Panggil ambulans!" teriak Sasuke. Ia merangkul tubuh Naruto.

"Dobe… Dobe… Naruto… Naruto… bukalah matamu… Naruto!" kata Sasuke panik dan takut sambil menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Sass…suu…kee… Aishiteru… Syu... syukurlah kau selamat…" Naruto membuka mulutnya lalu berbicara dengan terbata-bata. Bola mata birunya menatap bola mata onyx Sasuke. Dengan penuh cinta. Kemudian ia tidak sadarkan diri dengan wajah yang tersenyum.

'Anak ini benar-benar mencintaiku… betapa bodohnya aku…' pikir Sasuke. Naruto mencintainya. Begitu mencintai dirinya yang bodoh itu. Ia sangat mencintainya sampai berani berkorban nyawa untuk dirinya yang tidak pernah sekalipun memperdulikannya. Air mata mengalir dengan deras di kedua belah pipi Sasuke.

"NARUTO!! BERTAHANLAH!! Hiduplah untukku!! Hei, bangun!! CEPAT BANGUN!!" Sasuke berteriak sembari menangis. Tangannya mengusap wajah damai Naruto. Damai, namun penuh dengan darah. Ia terus memeluk tubuh Naruto yang telah ternoda merahnya darah.

Ambulans pun datang, Naruto dibawa kerumah sakit. Sasuke terus berada disampingnya menggenggam tangannya sambil menyebut nama Naruto berulang-ulang kali… airmatanya pun tak terasa terus mengalir. Sungguh, ia belum siap untuk kehilangan Naruto.

Sasuke menyesal… sangat menyesal… ia bahkan belum mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Naruto… Ia masih berharap akan terjadi keajaiban yang dapat membawa Naruto kembali ke sisinya. Akankah?

**TBC**

HUHU… Gomen… Saya masih gak percaya bisa nulis Lemon kaya gitu… agak gimana gitu? Tapi saya udah berusaha… so, gimana? Jelek ya… huhu… I know that, but please review, criticism, suggestion and flame… saya sangat berterimakasih banyak kepada red-ew-fallinlovewith-yaOi…and M4yuraa coz mereka lah editor ku… huhu… maaf ya… plizzz review… and anything plizzz…v

Oh… iya kalo suka sama fanfic saya… Saya butuh pendapat para reader yang baik… sebenarnya ada rencana buat lanjutan dari fanfic ini dan ini juga kalo pada suka… endingnya kan masih gantung nih… di chapter selanjutnya lebih baik Naruto dead or still alive?

Huhu…I need your help, plizzzzzzz… v

tararengKyuuuuuuuuuuu…

**Naruto**: Aku meninggal gak tuch??

**Sasunaru**: Gak taw… tersera pada para reader lah…

**Sasuke**: Jangan! Aku kan belum menyatakan perasaan ku ke Dobe… (sambil melirik ke arah Naruto).

**Naruto**: Sok jual mahal sih loe!Nyesel kan sekarang…

**Sasuke**: My little bunny sweaty honey Dobe maav kan aku….

**Naruto**: Rayuan gombal kayak ghitu kagak mempan!huh…

**Sasuke**: DOBE maav kan aku……!! (Mengejar Naruto yang kabur)

**Sasunaru**: STOP!! Berisik!! Oia, untuk chapter berikutnya ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan!! tebak- tebak apa? Huahahaha (evil laugh). Review ya!

**rEd-Ew**: Duch, maav ya kalo saiia ngeditnya ada yang kurang… yah ghitu dech.. kan baru editor pemula… huahahaha. Peace love n gaul…loch kok melenceng??

**Sasunaru**: No problem rEd-Ew…

**rEd-Ew**: Puppy eyes… Sorry, I love you…(Laghi kangen ma film korea jadinya gini ni) hehehe

**M4yuraa**: woy!! Saia pencinta Sasusaku !! Tidak terima Karin jadi sahabatnya Sasuke!! HUS2 karin!! Pergi kau!! Sasuke hanya untuk Sakura!! Tapi kalo buat naruto… ya, okelah xd –ditampol Sakura- uhuhuhuhu… SASUSAKU 4 EVA!! –ditampol penggemar Sasunaru- HUEEEE… knp sih sahabat2 saia pada demen Sasunaru smua..!! ayo majukan Sasusaku –dibuang kelaut-

Ehehheeh sorry gajelas XD. Cuma mau numpang eksis! xd

**Sasunaru**: Mari kita hentikan omongan yang tak jelas ini… Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai bawah… yang makin lama makin tak jelas ini... Terima kasih! Review ya!

**rEd-Ew**: Tararengkyuuuuuuu….

**All :** Arigatou… ja ne… Auf wiedersehenv


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, semuanya!!! Sasunaru's anatomy balik lagi nich dengan chapter terbaru dari Give me your heart…

Maaf ya lama nge-updatenya… coz benar-benar B U N T U nih otak… plus lagi nyiapin buat masa depan… hehe, tapi akhirnya dengan begitu banyaknya pertimbangan dan dapat waktu luang, nich chapter akhirnya selesai juga… Chapter terbaru dan sudah pasti ini merupakan chapter terakhir alias ending…

Thanks banget buat yang sudah mereview fanfic saya yang masih banyak kekurangannya ini… thanks buat saran dan kritiknya… coz itu semua sangat amat membantu… Thanks ya… M4yura, CaLL me rEd-Ew, X-tee, K' Moo-chan, K' gHee, Maa-chan-tik, runaway-dobe, Varanoia-Trinity-, , naruchu-chan, juju-sensei, shi-4-shi-4, the3LittleRedRidingHood, kagurafuuko dan Aria-TheMosquitoRepellent… yang udah mereviews fanfic saya…

Tanpa para reader yang baik… saya gak akan ada niat untuk melanjutkan Give me your heart…

Okay, dari pada merhatiin ocehan saya yang gak jelas… langsung aja baca fanfic saya ini…

Hoho, Mau tau kelanjutannya? Ending seperti apakah yang saya pilih? So, baca aja ya… enjoy this story…

**Disclaimer** : Sampai kapanpun Naruto bukan punya saya ( T_T)

Mau sembah sujud ke Masashi Kishimoto pun juga kagak bakalan dikasih.

~ Give me your heart, please! ~

Bunyi sirine ambulans mengiringi perjalanan Naruto menuju Rumah Sakit Konoho Medical Center. Darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya sangat banyak, dia mengalami pendarahan hebat. Sasuke yang ada disebelahnya terus saja memegangi kedua tangan Naruto dengan erat. Entah telah berapa kali Sasuke memanggil-manggil nama Naruto. Namun tidak sedikit pun ada respon yang diberikan Naruto. Paramedis yang berada di dekat Naruto terus membantu agar ia tetap bernapas dengan cara memegangi alat bantu pernapasan.

Ambulans tiba di rumah sakit dan dengan sigap dokter beserta beberapa perawat langsung membawa Naruto ke ruang UGD. Sasuke menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di luar ruang UGD. Ia ingin sekali masuk ke ruangan itu untuk terus menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dia benar-benar menyesal, sedih dan sangat bersalah. Semua kecelakaan ini adalah kesalahan dirinya. Saking cemasnya, Sasuke kehilangan kesadarannya dan perawat pun membawanya ke salah satu kamar rawat inap.

**SASUKE POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Mengapa aku tertidur dalam keadaan seperti ini? bagaimana keadaan Naruto? aku merasa berada di tempat yang berbeda… ini bukan rumah sakit tapi ini rumah ku… apa yang terjadi? Aku berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju lantai atas… Aku mulai berpikir apakah tadi itu mimpi?

Untuk memastikan hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar Naruto dan sungguh mengherankan, biasanya kamar ini terkunci namun sekarang tidak. Aku masuk ke kamar itu namun tidak ada seorang pun di dalam. Kamar itu sangat rapi dan bersih. Kemudian aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar ku. Apakah yang tadi itu mimpi atau kah yang sekarang ini mimpi? Mengapa rumah ini kelihatan sepi? Biasanya ibu selalu bersenandung ria di dapur hingga terdengar oleh ku. Aneh, sebenarnya aku ada dimana…

Aku masuk ke kamarku dan sungguh terkejutnya aku… ada seseorang ditempat tidurku. Dari ciri-cirinya, ia adalah Naruto. Aku pun langsung memanggilnya, "Naruto, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya ku dan aku sempat melihat airmata yang masih membasahi pipinya.

"Sasuke, kau bisa melihat ku? HuwaAAAaaa… dari tadi aku berkeliling rumah gak ada orang dan saat aku bertemu dengan paman, bibi dan Itachi niisan semuanya mengacuhkan ku, Sasuke…" Jawab Naruto terisak-isak.

"Naruto, kau sama sekali gak terluka kan?"

"Apa? Aku terluka? Sasuke, aku memang terluka."

"Bagian mana yang sakit, hah?" tanya Sasuke panik

"Hatiku yang terluka dan sakit, Sasuke… Aku sadar ini mimpi… dan ini bukan kenyataan… apakah kau mengkhawatirkan aku, Teme?" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Tidak mungkin ini mimpi, Dobe… kau kelihatan sehat… aku sangat senang… akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi dan mendengarkan suaramu lagi." Sasuke berkata sambil memeluk Naruto tapi Naruto malah menangis lagi.

"Hei, Dobe… mengapa kau menangis lagi? aku suka melihat senyum mu… aku sangat amat merindukan senyuman mu itu…"

"Ehm… hiks…hiks… gomen Sasuke… tapi ini mimpi… aku datang dalam mimpi mu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mungkin untuk selamanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke heran sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Naruto yang halus.

Naruto pun menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan berkata, "Ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir Sasuke… sebelumnya, aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Aku gak pernah sama sekali memikirkan perasaanmu, Sasuke… selama ini aku selalu mengganggumu dan mendesakmu untuk menyukaiku… aku ini orangnya emang gak peka seperti mu, Sasuke… aku hanya bisa seperti itu untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta ku kepadamu… aku mencintaimu, Sasuke… Aishiteru… aku tau kau tidak akan pernah mencintai ku tapi aku sudah berusaha. Semua yang telah kau katakan tentang ku itu benar… Aku memang orang yang paling menyedihkan di dunia. Aku orang yang paling menyusahkan dan aku hanya ingin dicintai dirimu, Sasuke… Percayalah Sasuke ini adalah mimpi dan kecelakaan itu benar terjadi. Aku akan pergi ketempat kedua orang tua ku tinggal dan itu untuk selamanya… aku akan mengikuti semua perkataan mu… aku akan benar-benar lenyap dari kehidupan mu Sasuke… dan ku berharap kau akan terus bahagia dan tersenyum untuk keluargamu… aku…" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan omongannya aku menutup mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan lembut tepat dibibir Naruto. Aku benar-benar ingin mencium bibirnya yang lembut itu dan menghentikan omongannya yang menyakitkan itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan omongan mu itu? Kau cerewet sekali, Dobe… lupakan semua yang pernah ku katakan… kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku disaat aku mulai men.." sekarang giliran Naruto yang memotong pembicaraan ku dengan meletakkan telunjuknya didepan mulutku.

"Kumohon dengarkan semua perkataanku ini, karena waktuku benar-benar sudah habis… aku tahu kau pasti suatu saat akan menyadari dan mengatakannya kepada ku… tapi itu terlambat… hidupku sudah diambang kematian Sasuke." Naruto terlihat sekali menahan emosinya dan aku tau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut ku.

Aku mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan saat ini aku sudah habis kesabaran … aku benar-benar takut kehilangan Naruto dan mulai berteriak,

" Naruto, aku mencintai mu… Kumohon bertahanlah demi aku, Naruto… mengapa harus kau yang tertimpa balok-balok itu? Mengapa kau selamatkan aku? Seharusnya aku yang ada diposisimu sekarang? Mengapa kau mau meninggalkan aku disaat aku menyadari kalau aku sangat amat menyukaimu, merindukanmu, mencintaimu? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Naruto! aku menyesal…" teriak ku dan aku mulai menangis dan kemudian memeluk Naruto sangat erat… aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Naruto pergi dari ku. Aku belum pernah merasakan hal yang paling menakutkan seperti ini sehingga membuatku menangis.

"Sasuke… gomen… seharusnya memang aku yang meninggal… aku yang harus terkena balok-balok itu… karena aku yang menginginkannya… aku sudah tidak kuat menanggung semua ini, Sasuke… aku bahagia hidup dengan keluargamu dan dirimu… bagiku itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia, Sasuke… ketika semua orang meninggalkan ku, tidak ada yang merawatku, keluargamu yang merawatku… aku harus menyelamatkan mu untuk membalas semua kebaikan keluargamu … Sasuke, jika kau yang diselamatkan tidak akan ada yang sedih berlarut-larut, tidak akan ada yang marah kepada ku seumur hidup karena aku menolong mu, kau lebih berharga dariku Sasuke… semua orang menyukaimu, mencintaimu… sedangkan aku jika aku meninggal sama sekali gak ada orang yang akan sedih berlarut-larut dan peduli dengan kematianku… seharipun mereka bisa melupakan aku… aku itu orang yang sebenarnya tidak berharga sedikitpun dibandingkan kau… kalau kau yang pergi… semua orang akan sedih, keluargamu akan membenciku dan juga semua orang akan membenciku… aku gak bisa menanggung semua derita itu, Sasuke… terimakasih, kau mencintai aku. Aku tau itu… hanya kata maaf dan terimakasih… Aishiteru… Hari ini aku banyak sekali berbicara sudah lama aku tidak berbicara banyak dengan mu… waktu ku habis… saat kau buka mata mu… aku sudah tidak ada lagi." Naruto berkata seperti itu dengan linangan airmata dan saat terakhir ia tersenyum dengan senyuman termanisnya.

Aku ingin terus memeluknya namun lama-lama Naruto pun menghilang dari pelukkan ku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan semua ini.

"NARUTO…!!!"

**Real POV**

Diruang operasi seluruh Dokter telah panik terutama Dokter wanita yang bernama Tsunade. Dokter itu terus saja berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto padahal Naruto sudah tidak bernapas lagi. Asistennya Shizune sampai menarik-narik Tsunade untuk keluar dari ruang operasi karena Naruto sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Dokter Tsunade… dia sudah meninggal… Dokter…Dokter… ayolah… Dokter.."

Teriak Shizune sambil menghentikan penyelamatan Tsunade yang sia-sia itu.

"Shizune… apa kata mu? Dia akan hidup.... Naruto gak akan meninggal… dia gak bisa meninggal…" Teriak Tsunade dan airmatanyapun mengalir hingga membasahi pipinya.

"Naruto, sudah meninggal Dokter Tsunade… kita sudah sering melihat ini terjadi Dokter Tsunade… keluarganya harus diberitahu Dokter!"Shizune akhirnya bisa menyadarkan Tsunade untuk tegar dan pergi dari ruang operasi menuju ruang tunggu yang ada di luar.

Tsunade benar-benar lemas sehingga semua peralatan yang dipakai Tsunade harus dilepaskan oleh Shizune. Dari pakaian operasi, sarung tangan yang berlumuran darah, topi operasi… Shizune mencuci tangan Tsunade… sepertinya Tsunade sangat syok atas kematian Naruto… Naruto adalah anak dari sahabatnya yaitu Kushina… padahal baginya Naruto sangat berarti dan anak yang baik.

Seharusnya, Naruto tinggal dengan Tsunade tapi karena kelihatannya Tsunade sibuk jadi ia meminta Mikoto untuk merawat Naruto. Tsunade sangat menyayangi Naruto seperti anak kandungnya karena ia tidak dikarunai anak. Naruto sering sekali main ke rumahnya ataupun ke rumah sakit ini untuk menjenguk Tsunade yang memang umurnya udah gak muda lagi namun ia terlihat berumur sekitar 30 tahun. Tsunade itu merupakan salah satu dokter ternama dan paling hebat seantero Konoha.

Shizune memapah Tsunade untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Uchiha. Tsunade benar-benar gak bisa berdiri dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Tsunade…bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto yang panik dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Mikoto…" Tsunade memeluk Mikoto dan menangis sampai sesenggukkan.

"…"

Semua orang diam, disitu ada Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Shizune, Jiraiya (suami Tsunade) dan juga Tsunade… semuanya larut dalam kesedihan. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berlari. Itu… Sasuke… Sasuke melihat semua orang menangis, ia sudah menduga pasti terjadi sesuatu kepada Naruto. Sasuke terlihat amat sedih dan ia berjalan menuju keluarganya.

"Ayah…ibu…, Naruto…bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke.

Fugaku mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk anaknya itu kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan berkata, "Kau harus sabar, Sasuke… Naruto sudah meninggal."

Akhirnya tangisan Sasuke meledak, ia menangis sambil berteriak, "NARUTO, AKU MENCINTAI MU…KAMU GAK BOLEH NINGGALIN AKU SEPERTI INI!!! NARUTO…NARUTO…!!!" semua orang yang mendengar jeritan Sasuke ikut larut dalam kesedihan itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malam itu kediaman keluarga Uchiha diliputi suasana sedih dan berkabung. Seluruh tetangga, para sensei yang mengajar Naruto, semua murid SMA Konohagakuen datang terutama Garaa dan Kiba… Saat peti mati Naruto tiba, banyak sekali yang menangis… Garaa dan Kiba sangat terpukul dan sedih ketika mendengar kematian Naruto. Mereka sedih, marah dan rasanya ingin memukul Sasuke sampai babak belur.

Disana juga ada Sakura yang sedang menangis, entah kenapa ia merasa sedih, ia merasa bersalah… Naruto tidak pernah berbuat kasar kepadanya malah sama sekali gak mengganggu hubungannya dengan Sasuke tapi Naruto menolongnya. Sakura mencoba untuk mendekat ke Sasuke yang terlihat sangat terpukul. Ia duduk dipinggir tangga rumahnya. Ia menangis tanpa memperlihatkan raut wajahnya, wajah yang sangat datar dan airmatanya deras mengalir.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Kata Sakura namun Itachi menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menjauhkannya dari Sasuke menuju taman belakang rumahnya.

"Sakura, ku mohon jangan ganggu Sasuke dulu… ia masih syok atas meninggalnya Naruto! Ku mohon kau bisa mengerti dan satu hal lagi Sakura… ku peringatkan adik ku sama sekali gak mencintaimu! Aku memang gak seharusnya bicara hal ini dan kumohon jangan pernah ganggu adikku!" Kata Itachi sambil memegang tangan Sakura lalu meninggalkannya disana seorang diri… entah apa yang sekarang di pikirkan oleh Sakura…

*

*

*

Kiba menyeret Sasuke keluar dan mulai memukul Sasuke tepat diwajahnya yang tampan itu lalu memukul perut Sasuke berkali-kali. Sasuke sama sekali gak melawan… Garaa yang melihat kemarahan Kiba, sama sekali tidak mau memisahkan malah ia senang sekali Kiba menghajar lelaki brengsek itu. Tiba-tiba Hinata dan Neji datang, mereka langsung menarik Kiba.

"Kii…ba... a..apa yang sedang kau lakukan, HAH? Ini hari berkabungnya Naruto… kalo Naruto melihat se..mua ini ia akan sedih! Kii…ba… ku mohon hentikan!" Hinata mencoba menarik tangan pacaranya itu dan berusaha menenangkan Kiba yang pada dasarnya tempramental.

"Hinata, jangan ikut campur…! Naruto meninggal karena cowok brengsek ini… dia harus mati untuk membayar semua ini!" Teriak Kiba.

"Kiba… hentikan nanti dia bisa mati… kau mau dipenjara, HAH!!! Garaa… apa yang kau lakukan disitu…? jangan berdiam diri seperti itu Garaa… tolong hentikan Kiba… dia sudah seperti anjing gila!" Teriak Neji yang melihat ke arah Garaa, ia belum pernah melihat pacarnya yang satu ini terlihat berdiam diri, sedih dan marah.

"Biarkan saja Kiba memukul cowok gak tau diri itu!"Jawab Garaa sangat dingin. Garaa berjalan mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan memukulnya sangat keras sehingga dari mulut Sasuke keluar darah.

"Ini pembalasan atas rasa sakit yang selama ini kau torehkan dihati Naruto!!! Namun ini semua tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto!!! Kau beruntung cowok brengsek!!!" Bisik Garaa ditelinga Sasuke sambil memegang kerah baju Sasuke lalu menarik Kiba pergi… Hinata dan Neji bingung mereka harus bagaimana? Menolong Sasuke atau ikut dengan pacar mereka. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menolong Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau gak apa-apa kan? Bertahanlah kami akan memanggil bantuan! Hinata cepat panggil seseorang kesini!" Neji panik dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan airmatanya terus mengalir.

"I…iya, Neji-niisan."

Juugo, Sugetsu dan Karin juga Itachi datang atas panggilan Hinata dan mereka membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya. Untung ada Tsunade dan Shizune, Sasuke akhirnya bisa diobati. Setelah itu Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri.

*

*

*

Sudah seminggu sejak kematian Naruto. Sasuke tidak ikut menguburkan Naruto karena sejak kejadian pemukulan itu Sasuke masih belum sadarkan diri. Mikoto dan Fugaku sangat sedih melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sekarang. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan akan membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat. Masalah pemukulan ini sama sekali gak di permasalahkan. Mikoto dan Fugaku bukanlah orang yang pendendam.

Pada malam itu, Mikoto, Fugaku, Tsunade dan Jiraiya berada didalam kamar inap Sasuke… mereka sedang mengobrol, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak seakrab itu. Tsunade sebenarnya baru menyadari adanya sebuah keganjilan dalam meninggalnya Naruto. Penyebab utama Naruto meninggal yaitu kehabisan darah. Darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya sangat banyak apalagi bagian rektumnya. Saat para dokter membersihkan Naruto ada segumpal daging yang sangat kecil keluar dari rektum Naruto. Saat Tsunade meneliti lebih lanjut itu adalah sebuah embrio… Ini tidak mungkin menurut akal sehat Tsunade…

"Mikoto, apa selama ini Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Memang ada apa, Tsunade? Kalo ku ingat-ingat kurang lebih 4 bulan ini Naruto sering mengurung diri di kamar. Sepertinya dia sedang menghindar dari sesuatu. Aku juga gak tau apa itu…" Jawab Mikoto.

"Hmm… apakah Naruto diperkosa ya?"

"Apa maksudmu, TSUNADE?" Tanya Mikoto, Fugaku dan Jiraiya bersamaan.

"Aku mendengar laporan dari dokter yang membersihkan Naruto… ia melihat ada gumpalan daging yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan itu seperti embrio… Menurut ku Naruto kehabisan darah akibat keguguran.." jawab Tsunade serius.

"Maksudmu Naruto hamil pada waktu itu?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya… tapi siapa yang melakukan hal itu?" Jawab Tsunade dan balik lagi bertanya kepada yang lain.

"Tsunade, apakah mungkin itu terjadi?" Jiraiya menanyakan itu dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Kita semua tau, kondisi saat Naruto dilahirkan. Kalian pasti tau'kan kalau Naruto itu memiliki 2 organ reproduksi dan aku hanya memprediksi 5 persen kemungkinan organ reproduksi wanitanya berkembang dan kemungkinan dia untuk bisa hamil itu hampir nihil persentasenya. Aku juga bingung kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Sejak Naruto meninggal sampai saat ini, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena memikirkan hal ini."

"Kalau itu benar terjadi… ya, tuhan… aku sungguh berdosa kepada Kushina dan Minato… Kenapa anak itu pendiam sekali…? Mengapa dia tidak menceritakannya kepadaku…?" Mikoto mulai menangis lagi dan Fugaku pun memeluknya.

Tanpa mereka sadari Sasuke mendengar hal itu dan ia pun teringat saat malam dimana dia memperkosa Naruto… semuanya terekam kembali. Ia menangis… ia sudah tidak kuat lagi… ia harus menyusul Naruto… ia gak akan sanggup hidup tanpa Naruto.

'Tenang Naruto sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu. Kau pasti kesepiankan disana? Aku akan datang. Sebentar lagi… tolong tunggu aku sebentar lagi… dan pada saat itu berikanlah hatimu untukku…' batin Sasuke menangis.

~Owari~

Saya memang kejam… maafkan saya bila endingnya tidak seperti yang diharapkan para reader… coz bingung buat Narutonya hidup… yang lebih aman Narutonya mati aja dech… huhuhuhu… saya siap menerima semua unek-unek para reader yang gak suka endingnya… silakan luapkan lewat review…

Maafkan saya membuat kalian kecewa… mungkin fanfic saya ceritanya pasaran tapi asli ini original pemikiran saya…

Sekali lagi… thanks buat reader yang baik-baik dan juga sahabat saya Call me rEd-Ew and M4yuraa yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam pembuatan fanfic ini…

Fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk sahabat saya rEd-Ew, Nayol, Mayuraa (N.B/ Apakah persahabatan qta akan berakhir? I miss you and I love you forever, my bestfriends… love U… ^^v

thankzZz… review please…!!!


End file.
